


The Return of Gah

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Timmy goes to another adventure park, and once again can’t ride the rides, so he wishes to become Gah once again and that Vicky was nowhere near the park.
Relationships: Chip Skylark/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 19





	The Return of Gah

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The return of Gah  
  
Timmy goes to another adventure park, and once again can’t ride the rides, so he wishes to become Gah once again and that Vicky was nowhere near the park.  
  
-x-x-x-x  
  
Once again Timmy was at a fun adventure park, ditched by his friends and parents and too short to ride any rides. “Okay I’m sick of this I wish I was Gah once again!”  
  
“But Sport the last time you turned into Gah you were stalked by Vicky and weren’t able to have any fun.” Wanda said and Timmy thought about it.  
  
“Ok I wish that Vicky was also nowhere near the park and can’t get in.” Timmy said with a grin.  
  
“Now that’s a wish!!” Cosmo said and their wands glowed. Timmy grew taller his legs got beefy he got rock hard abs and muscled arms, his pits got hairy and he had a few hairs on his chin, his hair grew long and fluffy.  
  
“Oh yeah I’m back in my buff bod!!” Gah said happily and he began to go on rides. Timmy aka Gah was having so much fun and people kept staring at him. With a wink he had girls and guys fainting on the spot. ‘This is so awesome.’  
  
He got in line for the next ride. “Hey don’t I know you?” Gah turned to see pop star Chip Skylark standing behind him.  
  
“Chip Skylark?!” Gah shouted and Chip quickly covered his mouth.  
  
“Shhh.” He looked around and luckily no one noticed. “Yeah and I think I know you…” Gah began to sweat. “You’re the hunky super model Gah, you’ve disappeared off the map for a long time but your still famous on the internet.” Timmy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
“Yep that’s me hey wanna hang with me today.” Gah said and Chip blushed.  
  
“Sure thing.” The two began to have fun getting on all the rides and having so much fun. They jumped on the ride the Super Soaker and got completely drenched.  
  
“Oh my god it’s Chip and Gah ahh!!!!!” A girl screamed.  
  
“Uh Oh…” They said in unison. A crowd of hungry fangirls and guys started chasing the soaked couple. Luckily Timmy was good at running from crazy, thanks to Vicky. “This way!!” Gah said and pulled Chip into a bathroom and locked the door. They heard the cry of fan girls and fan boys get distant and they sighed in relief. The bathroom wasn’t very big and the two were close together.  
  
Chip blushed as he saw the wet clothes cling to Gah’s muscled body even more. He gasped feeling his cock get hard and push at the wet fabric of his pants. Chip tried to cover himself but Timmy saw it well enough.  
  
He felt his puberty hormones kick in and he felt his own cock get hard. Gah licked his lips and Chip shivered. “Umm ahh the fans make it so difficult to have fun you know, now we are stuck in here.”  
  
“Yeah but I think we can still have some fun.” Gah said and grabbed Chip’s hand and brought it to his own hard length. Chip blushed as he felt the massive length twitch in his hands. ‘He’s so big.’  
  
“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He peeled off Chip’s wet jacket and shirt and gasped at what he saw there.  
  
“Wait it’s not what you think?” Chip said and gasped as he felt one of his nipple piercings get tugged.  
  
“Pierced nipples Chip that’s kinda kinky don’t you think.” Gah said and began tugging on the rings making the teen’s nipples get hard.  
  
“The record company thought I may need a new image so they had me do this.” Chip moaned and Timmy chuckled.  
  
“I like them they are cute.” Timmy said taking one into his mouth and tugging it, earning a lustful moan from the black haired teen; Timmy soothed the nipple with his tongue giving long licks. “Ohh Gah yes!”  
  
Gah removed his shirt and lifted an arm above his head. He grabbed Chip by the back of his head. “I’m getting a bit sweaty why don’t you have a taste?” Gah said and Chip blushed as he was rubbed against the hairy and sweaty pit. The man’s musk made Chip’s head spin; he started licking the pit earning a moan from the brunette. The feeling of the hair along his tongue and the strong masculine taste sent a pleasure straight to his groin.  
  
“I don’t think I can hold back any more.” Gah said and he rubbed his bulge against Chip.  
  
“Oh Gah take me please.” Chip moaned and Gah grinned. He forced Chip’s pants and boxers down allowing his cock to spring up into the air. Gah removed his pants surprising Chip that he wasn’t wearing underwear. The massive cock was leaking pre cum and the way Chip eyed his cock made him swell with pride.  
  
“Turn around baby.” Chip obeyed bracing himself against the wall. Gah lubed his hand up with water and spit and spread Chip’s cheeks. Chip let out a long moan as a wet finger pushed against his hole. Gah fingered Chip loving the moans that echoed in the bathroom. Once Chip was prepped enough he wet his cock and pulled his fingers free.  
  
“Gah now fill me!” Chip moaned and Gah lined his cock up.  
  
“Here we go Chip!” Gah pushed in slowly Chip hissed in pain.  
  
“Gah…you are…biiiig!!” Chip moaned and Gah chuckled.  
  
“You feel so good and tight Chip!” Gah moaned and tugged on the male’s pierced nipples.  
  
Gah let Chip get used to his size and then started to fuck the singer. Chip sang with lustful moans Gah had never heard his name sound so wonderful. He found a wonderful spot inside Chip that made the male tighten around Gah’s cock and had him moaning even louder.  
  
The model reached around and grabbed Chip’s cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Chip couldn’t take it he came spraying his cum all over the wall. “Oh Gah…” Chip moaned and he tightened around Gah.  
  
Chip’s clenching heat brought Timmy over the edge he reached his first orgasm and came; spraying thick ropes of cum in Chip’s tight ass.  
  
Gah pulled out and gave Chip kisses to ease him down from his sex high. He dressed Chip and pulled on his own pants. “Gah are you leaving me?”  
  
“In a way yes. I’m gonna lure the horde away so you can get out of here without getting kidnapped.” Gah kissed Chip passionately.  
  
“Will I ever see you again?” Chip gasped feeling his heart about to break.  
  
“You will, but until then I want you to stay safe for me.” Gah said and pet Chip’s hair. Chip hugged Gah and nodded his head.  
  
Gah let Chip compose himself as he led the massive crowd of fans away the shirtless Gah driving the people wild. Chip escaped limping slightly blushing as Gah’s cum leaked out of him.  
  
Timmy eventually found Cosmo and Wanda and wished to go back to normal. The wands made a dull thud. “I’m so sorry Timmy but you know our magic can’t destroy true love.”  
  
Gah blushed. “Ok I wish I could live with Chip as my lover in my house and no one questions about how I became a teenager suddenly.”  
  
“Wow that’s a specific wish you got it sport.” The wish was granted and Timmy’s parents took Gah home and Chip moved in. Chip was so happy and his parents were happy they had such a sexy model for a son.  
  
Also Since Timmy had the mind of a ten year old he got to keep his fairies. Oh the fun him and his lover had.  
  
End


End file.
